My heart calls you
by PrincessZela
Summary: Both Kisshu and Ichigo love each other but people around them prohibit them to be with one another!How will they do know? Inspired by Romeo and Juliet
1. Prologue part 1

**Zela: Hey guys this is the story "My heart calls you"**

**Kisshu: YAY! A new story!**

**Ichigo: This one is very sweet!**

**Zela: Yeah it's like a story of prohibit love between Kisshu and Ichigo!**

**Kisshu: *is excited* Start! Zela, please start!**

**Zela: Fine! On with the story!**

*Kisshu's POV*

_I tried _

_And tried_

_So many times I tried _

_To get her to be mine_

_To show her how I feel _

_The love I feel for her_

_Hurts me in the night_

_The tears slide down my cheeks_

_I want her more than anything_

_I love her more than anything_

_But why, oh why_

_Why does "he" have her heart?_

_Her heart should be mine!_

_Only mine!_

_I should be the one she loves!_

_I'll never give up!_

_I'll try to win her over till the day I die!_

Kisshu folded the page with the poem written on it and put it under his pillow, lying down on his bed. His eyes closed and thoughts of Ichigo flooded into his mind. Images of her smiling, laughing, crying, and getting angry; he loved all of those images.

"Ichigo, oh Ichigo, can't you see I love you? Why do you reject me? Why do you love him? What is so special in him? What does he have that I don't? What makes him look as if he were better then I am? I love you so much more then he does, Ichigo" he whispered painfully. He grasped the clothes that was over his heart as the pain increased.

The images of Ichigo were his only comfort as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Zela: So what do you guys think?**

**Ichigo: Poor Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: *is sad***

**Zela: yeah it is kind of sad but that's how I see him in the anime! And anyway…this is only the prologue! Sorry if it's very short! I will try to update the next chapter soon! **

**Kisshu: please review! ;) **


	2. Prologue part 2

**Zela: Well here is chapter two!**

**Kisshu: That was fast!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, really fast!**

**Zela: Well I am very inspired!**

**Kisshu: That's good! **

**Zela: Yeah and well anyway…here is the next chapter! :)**

*Ichigo's POV*

I was home alone as usual but it seemed so different. I could feel a sharp pain on my chest as I looked outside. Images of my one true love flooded into my mind. "Why do I have to hide the fact that I love you?" I whispered.

It was so painful! I had to hide my love for Kisshu and pretend that I hated him. I couldn't even tell him about it since he would say something like "run away with me" or something like that.

"Kisshu…..I know how you feel! I feel the same way but the truth is that we will never be able to be together! We are enemies and that's how it will always be! Please Kisshu, where ever you are, try to understand that" I whispered.

That was my wish. I wished for Kisshu to be happy and I knew that I was giving him lots of pain.

"Kisshu….please be happy!" I said before closing my windows and curtains and lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kisshu, I love you only! Please don't think I love Masaya! I only love you and I have been lying to you and to myself always! Every word of love that I tell Masaya are the words I really want to say to you but I can't! I am the leader of the mews and I need to protect this planet even if it's causing pain to my own soul" I said as tears came down my cheeks.

No one would accept me if I told them that I was going out with an alien. The mews would just consider me as another enemy and then they would try to kill me or tell me to leave this planet, that all I want to do it so protect it, and go the planet where the aliens live.

Their planet. The planet they want to save. Now I had my doubts.

"Maybe they should keep this planet instead of us! They wouldn't pollute it, we do! Should we let them stay with it or should we continue to fight?" there was uncertainty in my voice as I asked that question and as these thoughts ran through my head.

I only knew one thing for sure: Kisshu's planet was dying and they needed mew aqua to heal it.

"That's it!" I said before I fell a sleep.

**Zela: There** **you have it!**

**Kisshu: Is this like the second part of the prologue or something like that?**

**Zela: Yep!**

**Ichigo: I wonder what I will do!**

**Kisshu: Be patient Ichigo! Please update, Zela!**

**Zela: Heh-heh! I'll update soon! Please review!**


	3. We need to talk, Ichigo

**Zela: Hey people! It's me again! With the third chapter!**

**Kisshu: Yeah!**

**Ichigo: YAY! A new chapter!**

**Zela: Yeah exactly!**

**Kisshu: I want a kiss!**

**Ichigo + Zela: CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!**

**Kisshu: Huh?**

**Zela: Never mind….**

**Kisshu: Zela, can you give me a kiss?**

**Zela: *blushes like mad* Um…at the end of the chapter!**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Ichigo: On with the story!**

*Kisshu's POV*

My eyes flew open the next morning. "KISSHU!" I heard Taruto scream which was the cause of me waking up so suddenly.

"What is it?" I groaned. Why did I always have to be woken up by the screams of that little runt?

"Pai wants to see us! We are going to Earth to fight for more Mew aqua!" he said as he left.

I sighed before teleporting to the Conference room where Pai and Taruto were. "Well today we will go and fight for Mew aqua. If the mews come then we'll just have to fight them off since I haven't had time to create a Chimera animal" Pai said as he looked at screen that showed us the location of the mew aqua.

This time it seemed to be in a forest just in the outsides of Tokyo. "Perfect then let's go!" I say and then the three of us teleport away.

We quickly arrived, just to see that the mews were also arriving. "Well they didn't take their time!" I heard Taruto say, obviously happy that Pudding was coming but I paid no attention to that.

All my attention was for my kitty cat, which was currently transformed. The fighting spirit I had before was now replaced with love and sadness.

"Taruto you fight off Mew Mint and Mew Pudding, Kisshu fight off Mew Ichigo, I'll fight off Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce" Pai said and soon he and Taruto divided their group and started to fight.

I just floated there, starring at Ichigo who was starring back at me. "Kisshu…" she said as I floated down to where she was.

I outstretched my hand looking calm. "Come Kitty cat, I won't kidnap you! I just need to talk to you in private!" I said in a soft tone of voice.

She looked around quickly. All the other mews were to busy fighting to even notice that I was in front of Ichigo.

Without even looking at me, she put her hand on mine and I knew it was a sign that meant that she wanted me to teleport away to. I didn't think twice and soon I found myself teleporting away.

We soon arrived to our destination, a beautiful meadow that was far from Tokyo itself. This place had been deserted for a very long time so I thought that it would be a good place to talk to Ichigo.

Even though we had already arrived our hands were still together and neither of us seemed to mind.

"So what did you have on your mind, Kisshu?" she asked me. Her hazel eyes were on my amber ones.

"Ichigo, I want you to run away with me! I want you to forget about that tree hugger!" I whispered softly as I pulled her closer to me, hugging her to my chest.

"Kisshu….you know that I can't be with you…" she said. Her face was hidden in my chest but I felt something was different.

Her voice sounded so…..sad? Yes that was definitely it.

"Why can't you be with me, Ichigo? Why do you not want me? Is it because we are enemies or what?" I said. My voice sounded dark and dangerous as if I were about to kill someone.

"Kisshu, please! Just leave! I don't want to be with you any longer!" I heard her say as she tried to pull away but it was no use.

I wouldn't let her get away. I wouldn't let go. I needed her.

"I will never let you go! You are mine, Ichigo!" I growled into her ear. My arms around her waist were now even tighter then before.

"OUCH! KISSHU! YOU ARE HURTING ME! LET GO! IT HURTS!"

I soon noticed that my grip on her was a little too tight and I loosened up a little but didn't let go.

"Why don't you want me, Ichigo? Why? Why? Why?" I asked now calm but still sad.

A then I heard it.

I knew that sound a little to well.

One of my arms diswrapped itself from around her face and I hooked my fingers under her chin making her look up at me.

And then I saw them.

I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks.

**Zela: What did you guys think?**

**Kisshu: Cool!**

**Ichigo: Why was I crying?**

**Zela: You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Ichigo: But you won't put the next chapter up until you come back and that's in 2012!**

**Zela: Yeah! I'll be in a place with no internet for 2 weeks! *sighs***

**Ichigo: Oh well at least you can get some inspiration!**

**Zela: Yeah that's true!**

**Kisshu: Anyway please people review or Zela will forget to update!**

**Zela: Bye-bye!**


	4. Confession

**Zela: Hey people! I'm back! Isn't that amazing?**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Ichigo: YAY!**

**Zela: And Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Kisshu: When will I get my present, Zela?**

**Zela: Um…right now I guess *kisses Kisshu***

**Kisshu: *kisses her too***

**Ichigo: Well while the two of them kiss, let's get on with the story!**

*Ichigo's POV*

I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't hate him. I loved him! I didn't want to see him in pain. I wanted to see him happy.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" he asked me; I was forced to look into his beautiful amber eyes.

"It's nothing, Kisshu! Just let me go already!" I lied as I tried to pull away again but he didn't let me go. He just stayed still, looking into my eyes.

"It is something, Ichigo! If it was nothing then you wouldn't be crying, now tell me the truth Ichigo, why are you crying?" he asked. His voice was so soft and possessive. I felt my heart beat like mad. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to confess! I couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Kisshu, I love you! I can't live without you! When you died, during the battle with Deep Blue, I felt my heart stop too! I have loved you ever since I met you but I knew my responsibilities as mew would not let me have a love with you so I hid it from everyone….but I can't do that anymore! I can't stand it, Kisshu! I just want to show you how much I love you without hiding it!" I screamed.

My tears still ran down my cheeks but now more came out then before.

I felt as Kisshu's arm, the one that was around my waist, tighten slightly, pulling me closer to him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He then closed the distance between our mouths and I felt as if my heart were about to escape from my chest.

My arms wrapped around his neck as we both fell to the floor, Kisshu pinning me to the ground as we deepened the kiss.

Soon, however, I needed air and we broke the kiss. "Ichigo, why did you hide it from me so long? I would never tell anyone about it!" he asked.

He looked so happy right now. I didn't want to ruin it. "I'll tell you later Kisshu! But right now…." I said before kissing him again.

**Zela: There!**

**Kisshu: Why did you stop here? **

**Ichigo: She said that she wants it to be your POV when I explain everything!**

**Kisshu: Oh…**

**Zela: Yeah *is embarrassed because of her kiss with Kisshu***

**Kisshu: *is SUPER happy***

**Ichigo: Well anyway….Zela will update when she gets more reviews!**


	5. We have to tell them

**Zela: Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter!**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Ichigo: *laughs***

**Zela: Well I got an idea for this chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

**Kisshu: Yeah!**

**Ichigo: So are we going to continue or what?**

**Zela: Good point, Ichigo! On with the story!**

*Kisshu's POV*

We both stayed lying down on the grass for some time. I still couldn't understand why she had never told me that she loved me. "Kisshu-kun, what are you thinking about?" the girl I loved said as she cuddled closer to me.

"I was wondering why you never told me you loved me" I whispered into her ear; letting my hot breath hit her sensitive ears.

"Kisshu….it's just that…..I have my responsibilities as a mew and I don't think a mew should be dating an alien since you are the enemy" she said as she ran her fingers through my hair; enjoying how it felt.

"But Ichigo….all you were doing was hurting yourself! I mean….you may be saving other people but you are actually giving away your own happiness to do it! If I were you I would have given up on being a mew a long time ago" I said as I tried to pull her closer to me but she pushed me away and stood up.

"You just don't get it, do you? In this fight, all that matters is the safety of others….it doesn't matter how I feel…this is my mission! And I will accomplish it even if it means being brokenhearted for the rest of my life" she growled. The cat mew actually looked completely furious right now as if she was about to kill someone.

I stood up, now sort of angry at what she had just said. "Well guess what….that doesn't matter anymore since now you will stay with me and I REALLY don't care if you are a mew…I don't plan on fighting you ever again!" I yelled.

"Well I don't want to stay here with the likes of you!" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as well.

"You really think I care if you WANT to stay here or not….either way I am keeping you here" I said as I teleported behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist; knocking her against my chest.

She stayed still. Her ear pressing against my well entoned chest while her arms were just at her sides. I wonder why she is so still all of a sudden was the thought that ran through my head.

"What are you doing, Kitten?" I asked the sweet strawberry girl that was in my arms. "Your…..heartbeat…..it's so soothing!" she purred snuggling closer.

I chuckled as I unwrapped one of my arms from her waist just to start stroking her hair. It seemed she had forgot about the fighting for the moment which was good.

"Wait a minute…." I heard her whisper as she pushed away from me, an angry look in her beautiful eyes.

"What were you doing, Kisshu! We were fighting!" she growled as she turned her back to me.

I smiled and teleported in front of her, my fingers hooked under her chin forcing her to look into my eyes.

"But, sweetie, I think it's better to be kissing and lovey dovey than killing and being enemies don't you agree?" I said; my face moving in closer causing the cat girl's eyes to close slightly and blush.

"You're right! I am really sorry, my love!" she said. In her face there was expressed pure sadness that would make anyone want to cry if they saw it.

"Oh don't worry honey! But there is something that is on my mind right now and it is something that has been bothering me since you confessed" I looked away, trying my best to avoid her look filled with curiousity and confusion of what I had just said. I had to tell her. I had to do it now!

"It's just that….our love is kind of….um….prohibit….you know since we are so called "enemies" and well….I don't know if you want to keep this a secret or you want to tell your friends about it…" I said as I looked at her. We quickly exchanged a glance before she said, "I know….I think we should tell them and also Pai and Taruto! They have the right to know!"

"Ok then let's go!" I said and without another word I teleported the two of us away.

**Zela: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long!**

**Kisshu: It's ok!**

**Zela: T.T I bet barely anyone is reading this story anymore!**

**Ichigo: That's not true! People….please review on this story so that Zela knows people still read it!**

**Kisshu: She is pretty sad because of that and I don't want this story to end up in tragedy!**

**Zela: T.T**

**Kisshu + Ichigo: Please review *worried Zela might stop the story***


	6. A broken friendship because of love

**Zela: Hey people! It's me again! With a new chapter! And I have new ideas for this story since I started watching the anime "ROMEO x JULIET" and it gave me a ton of ideas for this story since this story is based on the movie of Romeo and Juliet!**

**Kisshu: Wow Zela! First time I've seen you talk or well write so much before a story!**

**Zela: Yeah well…*sighs* I still feel sad! Not a lot of people have reviewed on this story!**

**Kisshu: *sighs* Listen Zela *whispers something in Zela's ear***

**Zela: *blushes and smiles evilly* Kisshu! That is so… *giggles evilly***

**Ichigo: What did you say? *suspicious***

**Kisshu: Nothing….on with the story!**

_***Ichigo's POV***_

As I felt the teleportation end, I opened my eyes to see that we were in front of Café Mew. "Do you want to enter alone or with me?" my boyfriend asked as he let go of me and floated a few centimeters above the ground.

"I would love to go alone…but please stay here just in case" I smiled at him and then turned around and entered the Café.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding screamed and she hugged me. "Waah! Pudding, you scared me!" I smiled and hugged her too.

"Ichigo-san, we were so worried about you. We thought that the aliens had for sure kidnapped you" Lettuce said, looking at me with a very relieved face.

"Well yeah Kisshu just wanted to kiss me but I didn't let him and in the end I came back" I lied.

I really didn't like having to lie to my friends but well…..I was going to tell them now that Kisshu and I were dating so I guess it didn't matter.

"Just a kiss? Wow I never thought that Kisshu was such a gentleman….I mean I thought he would go a lot further than just a kiss (I really hope you guys get what that means cause I don't plan on explaining)" Mint said as she came out of the kitchen with Zakuro and Shirogane.

"I agree with her on that! Kisshu is just a nasty pervert! I really don't see what any girl would see in him" Zakuro nodded as she sat down on a table.

"HE IS NOT A NASTY PERVERT! HE IS A GENTLEMAN! YOU GUYS JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNDERSTAND HIM SINCE YOU GUYS THINK THAT THE ALIENS ARE THE ENEMIES! THEY ARE JUST TRYING TO SAVE THEIR PEOPLE!" I screamed angrily, I didn't like that they were saying about Kisshu, AT ALL.

"But they are also trying to kill our people….and you shouldn't be defending them. You are supposed to hate them, they are your enemies after all? Or did that freak already hypnotize for you to believe something else?" Shirogane said as he looked at me intently.

I felt like my patience was running out and REALLY quickly. "HE IS NOT A FREAK! AND HE DID NOT HYPNOTIZE ME, THIS IS THE TRUTH BUT YOU ARE JUST TOO STUPID TO SEE IT!"

I felt tears form under my eyes. "Well if that's the way than I guess….I have no other choice….then to take you out of the Mews" Shirogane said.

I turned around and was about to run out of the Café when suddenly I heard a sound and looked up, just to see Kisshu floating over us.

"Just because she is telling you the truth you take her out of the Mews, wow, you sure are stupid aren't you Blondie" he said as he floated down and stretched his hand out to me.

"Well anyway, I didn't come to talk about that. Kitty cat, your job here is done so let's go" he was now floating just a few inches of the ground.

"Don't go with him, Ichigo! He will kill you!" Shirogane said as he ran toward us but it was too late. I had already taken hold of Kisshu's hand and he was floating meters over the others.

"Why would you care about her? You are the one who took her out of the mews! Oh and by the way, Blondie, she is MY girlfriend" Kisshu smirked as the mouths of all the mews fell to the floor.

"T-That i-is s-s-such a lie, Kisshu! And you know it!" Mint said, trying not to believe it.

"Oh really, well would this prove it?" he said and then looked at me. "Sweetie, you wouldn't mind kissing me, would you?" he asked as he gently stroked me hair.

"Not at all, Kisshu-kun" and with that said I kissed him, closing my eyes not really caring how the others reacted.

We soon broke the kiss and I hid my face in his chest. "Well bye-bye, mews!" he said as he teleported us to the meadow we had been to before.

"Ichigo…are you alright?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"They left me, for I love you" I broke into tears in his arms. I couldn't believe that the people that I thought that were my friends left me just because I was in love with the enemy. I felt horrible but….even with this pain in my chest, the pain of being left behind, I still felt happy since I still had Kisshu.

"Don't cry, koneko-chan….you will always have me and I promise I will never leave you" I heard him say as he pulled me closer to him, one of his arms was around my waist, the other hand was stroking my hair as if trying to calm me down.

I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. "Even though they were my friends….I am still happy that you are with me" I said and before I knew what I had done, I kissed him, gently and he returned the kiss with the same gentleness.

We soon, however, had to break the kiss and he teleported us to a beautiful room with a king-sized bed, a TV, a wardrobe, and two doors, one was for the exit and I guessed the other was the bathroom.

We both got changed into our pajamas and then he picked me up, bridal style, and laid me in the bed. "I love you, baby!" he said as he gently kissed me and then he lay down next to me. "I love you too" I whispered before falling a sleep.

**Zela: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter took me some time, it's just that I've been really sick lately, busy with school work, and also I have now gotten into theater class so that has also been keeping me busy.**

**Kisshu: Yeah but well here is the chapter so I hope you guys are happy!**

**Ichigo: Zela already has the next chapter ready on a piece of paper since she was thinking of all of the people who read her stories. **

**Zela: Yeah…Anyway please review! **


End file.
